


Stupid Cupid

by jediokc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediokc/pseuds/jediokc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rang three times before the groggy sounding.  “Stiles?”<br/>“Derek.  I think we have a problem.”<br/>There was a pause.  “What kind of problem?”<br/>“I got woke up this morning by my dad and Scott’s mom making out and probably going at it on my kitchen table.  I’m gonna have to eat in my room for the rest of my life.  I may not be able to cook in there anymore. “<br/>Another pause.  “Stiles…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

Stiles stumbled into the front doors of Beacon Hills High School and stopped dead in his tracks.  The huge banner over the front of the hall read:  “Valentine’s Day week!”

                Stiles let out a low groan.  “Just kill me.”

                “What’s that?”  Scott trotted up beside him.

                Stiles gestured at the banner.  “Happy Single’s Awareness Week, Scott.”

                Scott looked at the banner and frowned.  “When did this happen?”

                Stiles sighed and shook his head, flailing his arms out as they headed toward their lockers.  “Who knows?  Probably the cheerleaders, I blame them.”

                Scott blinked and then smiled.  “Maybe.  Course you could use this as a way to ask someone out.”

                Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Please Scott, the number of people who listen to me and tolerate me are pretty much limited to people I can count on one hand.  I mean most people just half listen to me—“

                Stiles frowned as he watched Scott staring down the hall to where Isaac and Allison were entering the school and looking at the banner, then at each other, then back to the banner.  Scott turned.  “Sorry, what?’

                Stiles shook his head and pushed down the jolt in his stomach.  “Nothing.  Just saying we should get to class.”

                “Right.”

 

                In third period Lydia settled into the desk in front of Stiles.  He barely noticed. It seemed Stiles was one of the few people not overjoyed by Valentine’s week.  This was going to suck.  He wondered if he could get his dad to let him call in for the week.  Probably not. 

Stiles opened his textbook and got out some paper to prepare for yet another long English lecture.  Mr. Darrow was a step up from Jennifer Blake, especially since he showed no sign of killing people or putting a love spell on Derek Hale, but he did like the sound of his voice.

                “What?”

                Stiles blinked and looked up from the paper at Lydia.  “What?”

                “You’re quiet.  Is this the apocalypse?”

                Stiles frowned.  “No. Just thinking.  Can’t a guy just be quiet and think?”

                Lydia tapped her pencil thoughtfully on her mouth, looking at the ceiling for a second then dropped her gaze back to Stiles.  “Hmm. Most people yes.  You, not so much.  You don’t do the brooding thing well.  You’d need lessons.”

                Stiles opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

                His eyes locking on a pink envelope on Lydia’s desk. 

                “Is that a Valentine?”

                Lydia looked at the envelope and smirked.  “It is.  Apparently Aiden’s embracing this Valentine’s week thing.”

                Stiles stopped a groan from making it out of his mouth and just sighed.  “Well, that’s nice.”  Bad enough she was seeing him, now he was going to be playing Casanova all week and Stiles would have a front row seat.  He wondered if he could get mono.

                Darrow walked into the room and wrote Valentine’s Day on the board.  “All right class.  In honor of Valentine’s week, we’ll be looking at the history of love and romance all week, with some looks at the mythology behind Valentine’s day and the popular cupid symbol.”

                The girls in the class chattered excitedly, as did several guys.  A few put on a how annoying show of eye rolls but smirked at their girlfriends after. 

                Stiles put his head in his textbook.

 

                Stiles sat at the usual table and waited for everyone at lunch.  He cast a glance across the pink, white and red decorated streamers ringing tables, hanging in arcs from the ceiling and circling support poles.  He was grateful that the food wasn’t themed too, but he had a suspicion that was coming.

 Danny walked into the lunch room arm in arm with Brad, the ex, looking at him with what Stiles would think could be described as doe eyed affection.  Stiles stopped mid chew of curly fries.   Weird, better than Ethan, but the guy was a cheater as Stiles recalled.  And as of Friday he and Ethan were a couple.  Guess it was a crazy weekend.

                Stiles had mostly played video games, until he was bored and went to see what Derek was doing.  To his surprise the man was watching a movie.  More to his surprise Stiles got invited to join.  No supernatural adventures or threats to the town, just Cloud Atlas and a pizza. 

                Derek was a lot more chill since coming back to town, Stiles made it a point to go and check in on him once in a while.  He was always surprised when he ended up being invited in, or not greeted with a scowl or “what do you want?”  That was more often than not.  It was kind of nice. Scott worked at the vet a bit more these days and was often caught up dealing with his tool of a father and his attempts to reconcile their relationship. 

                Scott and Isaac walked out and sat down across from Stiles.  Isaac was watching Danny and Brad as well.

                “That’s weird.”

                Scott blinked and looked over, then frowned.  “Yeah, when did they get back together?”

                Stiles shrugged.  “Just wondering—“  He caught Ethan entering the lunch room and his head whipped over in Danny and Brad’s direction.  The sudden murderous glare he fixed them on made Stiles heart leap and it wasn’t even directed at him.  “Oh crap.”

                Ethan made a bee line for Danny and Brad, who were now at a table leaning closely and giggling softly at each other.  His eyes looked slightly golden. Scott and Isaac darted up and were next to him before Stiles finished getting out of his seat.  He trotted over. 

                “Ethan calm down.”  Scott said as Stiles walked up.  Stiles looked over at Danny and Brad.  They weren’t even looking in Ethan’s direction.  Weird.

                “Calm down?  How do you expect me to calm down when my boyfriend’s kissing his ex in the middle of the lunch room?”

                Their eyes darted over as one and yep kissing.  Stiles took a breath and was glad that Scott and Isaac had a hold on Ethan, who was straining to get over there. 

                “So you didn’t break up?”  Isaac asked.

                Ethan jerked and turned to Isaac. “What? No.  We were just together last night.  Everything was great…” He trailed off.

                Stiles winced in sympathy.  The twins were not his favorite people and were tangential allies at best in his mind, but Ethan was the one who was trying to change more than his brother.  He was the one who made the choice to ally himself with them in the end.  Plus watching the person you care about be with someone else was a thing that Stiles was all too familiar with.  “Maybe just calmly ask him in a non claws and fangs way what’s going on?”

                Ethan locked eyes with Stiles, took a breath, and then nodded.  The group awkwardly moved over to Danny and Brad, who continued to kiss like they were oblivious to everyone.  After a minute they were a group of guys watching two guys kissing.  It was awkward.  He cleared his throat. Nothing.  Weird.  “Danny!”

                Danny jerked at the sound of his name and looked up at them, he smiled at them, but it wasn’t his normal friendly smile, this was a half out of it smile.  “Oh, hi.”

                “What are you doing?”  Ethan growled out.

                Danny blinked, looked at Ethan and then looked at Brad.  “I’m just having lunch with my one true love.”

                Ethan blinked.  “What?  But we’re dating!  Last night you said—“

                Danny waved a hand up.  ‘I know, I’m sorry, I was just fooling myself though.  Brad’s the only one for me.”

                Ethan made a choking noise and turned and stalked off.  Stiles blinked at the two and watched them look dreamily in each other’s eyes.  Stiles felt vaguely nauseous and turned and headed back to their table, where Lydia and Allison were watching them now.

                Stiles and the others sat back down, he continued to eye the weird going on, not at all because it was a little hot, but because it was weird. 

                “What’s going on?”  Allison asked.

                Scott shrugged.  “Apparently Danny dumped Ethan.”

                Aiden walked up to the table and took a seat next to Lydia.  “Since when?”

                “Since now, dude.”  Stiles pointed at the PDA.

                Aiden frowned.  “Huh.”

                Stiles raised an eyebrow.  He didn’t pretend to get Aiden. He was busy pretending to tolerate him as it was. He’d think he would have some sort of sympathy for his brother, but then again, he didn’t get him.

                “Maybe you should see if Ethan’s okay.”  Lydia looked at him.

                Aiden’s face didn’t move.  “Right. I was just going to do that.”  He got up and headed out of the lunch room.

                Lydia watched Danny and Brad with narrowed eyes.  Allison hazarded a couple of looks and started talking about English and the sonnets they had to read.  Stiles fought the urge to moan.

 

                Stiles noticed some more love struck couples as he went through the rest of the day.  Sappy romantic looks on their faces, gazing longingly at each other.  Stiles grimaced and went on.  If he was truthful he’d be less likely to be annoyed if he had someone to gaze longingly with, but thus far he only found himself being  kissed or wanted when there was alcohol involved and then it was more of a make out or I don’t want to be a virgin anymore thing.  Not a hey I like you, let’s go out thing. 

                Stiles was kind of an ass, he knew that, he was blunt and judgmental, and gangly and awkward.  Not a great combo.  His ADD seemed to make people shy away too; at least that’s what he told himself.  He wasn’t popular; not really, he was Scott McCall’s friend around school, member of the lacrosse team who was buddies with the captain.  Sure he was smart and gave Lydia a run for her money most of the time in the GPA department, but that didn’t bring people flocking his way either. 

                He settled in next to Scott for their last class of the day.  Chemistry, the worst one still, despite Harris no longer teaching it.  At least now it was just hard and boring without the pick on Stiles part of the class added in.  Miss Vesper was boring though; she looked and dressed like someone who went to a 1960’s thrift store, which might have made her hip and cool a couple years ago.  Now it was just sad. 

                “So people are really into this Valentine’s week, huh?”  Scott asked.

                Stiles nodded.  “Yeah.  Love is in the air or something.”

                “Yeah. And every class has some sort of Valentine theme this week.”

                Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Don’t remind me.”

                “You know, you could use this as a chance to ask someone out.”

                Stiles frowned at him.  “We had this talk this morning.”

                Scott blinked and looked confused.  “Did we?”

                Stiles stomach jerked.  Maybe he didn’t need a whole hand to count the people who listened to him after all.  Maybe it was just two or three fingers.  “Yeah.  You could use it for the same reason.”

                Scott nodded.  “Yeah, I might do that.’  He looked off out the windows.

                Miss Vesper walked in, moved to the board and proceeded to write Valentine’s Day on the board.  Stiles felt his eyes widen.  “But science…” he muttered.

                “All right class, this week we’ll be throwing some extra lessons into the plans in honor of Valentine’s week.  We’ll talk about the chemical process of love and the idea of pheromones.  I have some handouts.”

                Stiles put his head on his desk and proceeded to thump it repeatedly.

 

                Stiles woke up the next morning to the sound of laughter from the kitchen.  He blinked and looked at the clock.  It was still an hour before he should be up and he took an angry breath at the thought of the blissful hour of sleep he was missing.  He pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs.  The sight in the kitchen froze him in place.

                His father and Melissa McCall were making out on the kitchen table.  Not by it, not against it but on the table.  Their hands were roaming in a way Stiles never wanted to see or know about in more than a theoretical non visual way.  There were noises too.  Oh god, Stiles was going to need brain bleach.  He forced himself to back up and retreat to his room, where he opened his window and let the cold morning air hit him.  Maybe it was a dream? Nemeton induced nightmare?  It was sad that he hoped this was the case. 

                Stiles heard an almost childlike giggle from outside his window and peered out.  He saw a tiny figure dart into the trees behind his house.  It looked like a little child wearing nothing but a diaper and some sort or white things on its back, with a quiver.  Stiles scrubbed his eyes and blinked.  The child was gone.  He had to be hallucinating that right?

                He heard louder moans from the kitchen below.  Stiles took a deep breath and went to take a shower.  The moans were echoing into the bathroom when he stepped out of the shower and he was fairly certain from his hours of porn watching that the noises were not of the platonic variety.   This was about as unlike his dad or Melissa as he could think of.  His dad would never and he couldn’t imagine she would either.  Not that the tension between the two didn’t mean they would date and eventually have something happen, but they were adults, they wouldn’t do that where Stiles could just walk in.

                Stiles dressed in his room, tossed his backpack out the window and climbed out after.  There was no way he was going to chance seeing something that would scar him for life.  He made his way to the jeep and thumbed his phone.  He should call someone.  Scott?  No, Scott would rush over and be traumatized for all time.  Derek?  Yeah, Derek would be good.  He hit the call button.

                The phone rang three times before the groggy sounding.  “Stiles?”

                “Derek.  I think we have a problem.”

                There was a pause.  “What kind of problem?”

                “I got woke up this morning by my dad and Scott’s mom making out and probably going at it on my kitchen table.  I’m gonna have to eat in my room for the rest of my life.  I may not be able to cook in there anymore. “

                Another pause.  “Stiles…”

                “Okay, so I know they’re adults and that can happen, but they wouldn’t do it out in the open like that, I mean, not while I was home.  Also I saw some little dude with a quiver of arrows and a white diaper duck into the woods behind my house.  It’s gotta be something supernatural.”

                “Stiles, are you telling me that you think a little guy with a bow and arrow made your dad and Scott’s mom make out?”

                “Yes?” 

                Stiles could almost feel the frown over the phone.  He heard the sigh.  “Has anything else happened?”

                Stiles blinked and then recounted the Danny story.  “It’s weird right?”

                “It’s odd. “ 

                Stiles winced. “You think I’m making this up.”

                “No.  I didn’t say that.  I’ll look in the beastiary, you can go ask Deaton, maybe he’s got some idea about this.  Come by after school.”  He sounded annoyed.

                Stiles sighed, but it was a relieved sigh.  “Okay, dude.  Thanks.”

                “You’re welcome.  Don’t call me dude.”

                Stiles chuckled as the connection broke and he jumped into his jeep and headed for Deaton’s clinic.

               

                There were only two cars out front, probably Deaton’s first appointment of the day.  That meant Stiles’ chances of talking to the man were good. He might not even be late to class.  He walked into the front of clinic; the gate leading back was wide open.  Stiles peered back.

                There was a small white poodle sitting outside the exam room, peering in and cocking its head to one side.

                “Deaton?”  He called out.

                There was no answer.  The poodle looked up at him and then back in the room. 

                Stiles walked over to the poodle and knelt down.  “What are you doing out here by yourself?”

                He glanced into the room.  Naked Deaton with, was that, yep, naked Ms. Vesper.  So much naked.  Stiles clenched his eyes shut and turned away. “Oh my god!”

                Now he was close enough to hear the noises.  Noises like his dad and Scott’s mom.  Stiles’ stomach lurched and he was suddenly thankful he hadn’t eaten anything.

                The poodle looked up at him with confused brown eyes and whimpered. 

                “I feel ya man.”

                Stiles took a breath, pointedly ignoring the noises he was now aware of, and stood up.  He moved deliberately across the hall to where he knew Deaton’s office was and into the room.  There were books in here, books someone needed to look at since their emissary druid was bumping uglies with his chemistry teacher.  Stiles located three old looking tomes and hefted them off the shelf and into his backpack.  He’d read them in class or something.  Hopefully they weren’t in Latin; otherwise it would be a job for Lydia.  He turned and headed out of the office.

                The poodle looked up at him with another sad whimper.

                “Sorry, dude.” 

                He closed the gate, walked over and turned the open sign to “closed” and went to get in his jeep.  He was going to need to look at a lot of internet porn to scrub his brain of these images.  He had sinking feeling this was just getting started.

 

                Stiles jumped out of his jeep, remarkably on time and awake, just as Scott came riding up on his motorbike.

                Scott jumped off his bike and walked over to Stiles.  “Hey!”

                “Hey.”  Considerably less enthusiastic.

                Scott frowned. “What’s up?”

                Stiles debated for a couple of moments.  Scott was the Alpha, he should know about what Stiles saw.  He should know about his mom and Deaton and everything else.  But it was his mom.  Stiles sighed.  “Have you seen your mom?”

                Scott’s frown deepened.  “No.  Why?  She probably just got caught up at work.”

                “No.  She didn’t.”

                Scott’s face went from frowning to questioning.

                “She was at my house.  With my dad.”

                Scott smiled.  “Oh.  That’s cool. “

                “On my table.”

                Smiling Scott processed the information and transformed into horrified Scott a moment later.  “Dude!  No way. I mean…”

                Stiles took a breath and word vomited climbing out the window, his conversation with Derek, seeing the little guy with the bow and arrows and going to Deaton’s for help.

                “Oh, did you see him?  What did he say?”  Scott looked a little green.  Stiles sympathized.

                “I saw him.  I saw more Deaton and Ms. Vesper than I ever wanted to see in my life. I can’t unsee it.  I took some books from his office to look through.”

                Scott nodded.  “I’ll tell the others, maybe Lydia can get a book from you and look through, make it go faster.”

                Stiles nodded.  “Sounds good. “

                They headed toward the school as the twins rode up.  Stiles spared a glance back at Ethan.  The man’s face looked like it was a permanent scowl. Not that Stiles blamed him.  With any luck the Danny thing was part of this mess and maybe it would go back when they figured it out.  If things went back.  Stiles shuddered at the thought.

                He and Scott headed in and Scott stopped as the door closed. 

                “What?”

                Scott shook his head.  “Nothing. Sounded like a child giggling.”

                Stiles’ stomach sank.  “Oh crap.” He turned and darted out the door and looked around.  He didn’t see anything.  Just Ethan and Aiden and some of the other students coming in.  Ethan clambered off his bike and looked over at Stiles. His frown faded and he waved.  Stiles blinked and waved back.  No sign of the little dude.  That was good.  Maybe he was just circling. 

                He ducked back in and headed to his locker. Scott was loading his arms when Stiles got there.  “Nothing out there.”

                Scott nodded.  “I’ll talk to Lydia.”

                Stiles nodded and closed his locker. Ethan’s face was right there.  Stiles yelped and jumped a good foot in the air.

                “Hi Stiles.”   Ethan smiled at him warmly.

                Stiles took a step back, into Scott, who was frozen in place behind him.  “Uh, hi?”

                Ethan took a step forward and was right in Stiles space.  “Thanks for helping me yesterday.  Talking me down from Danny. “

                Stiles was very aware of being trapped between Scott and Ethan and telepathically sent Scott a message to back up while pushing back firmly.  “Uh.  I really didn’t do anything.”

                “There’s Lydia.”  Scott said from behind him and he wall was gone.  Scott moved past them and further down the hall.

                Stiles sighed. He was going to have to work on his telepathy.

                Ethan smiled and reached up brushing a hand across Stiles’ chest.  “You’re always there for us.  You’re brave. You’re smart.  You don’t even know it.” He said softly.

                Stiles eyebrows shot into his forehead and he could feel himself flushing at the words.  He would be lying to say it wasn’t nice to hear.  Even if this wasn’t who he wanted to hear it from.  He reached up and grabbed Ethan’s wrist. “Look—“

                Ethan’s lips on his cut him off.  It was a hard, passionate kiss.  At least it seemed like it was passionate on Ethan’s part, he kept trying to poke his tongue in between Stiles lips and into his mouth.  Stiles fought to keep his teeth clenched shut.  His arms flailed wildly and he struggled to push back.   Ethan pulled back after a moment with a big smile.  “You’re amazing.  It’s why we are perfect for each other.”

                Stiles’ eyes widened.  “Uh.  Okay.  Look I have to get to class.”

                Ethan nodded.  “I’ll save you a seat at lunch.”

                “Right.”  Stiles’ voice went up as he darted down the hall.  Scott and Lydia went this way.  He saw them.  Maybe Scott could Alpha Ethan out of this.  God he hoped so. Not that Ethan was unattractive.  Well, okay he kind of was with the whole Alpha Pack and murder Boyd thing.  Physically nice, mentally no way and emotionally not gonna happen.  And wow Stiles was suddenly aware he had just analyzed that to death.   But the words had been nice.  All a byproduct of some crazy love spell of course, because how could it not be.  Scott would fix this part though.  He was confident. 

               

                Stiles walked past the storage closet when he caught the image out of the corner of his eye.  That was Scott, in the closet with someone with red hair…  He turned and bolted back, skidding almost past the door again and catching himself on the door frame.

                Scott and Lydia were full on making out in the closet.  Something in his heart just cracked.  He felt the shattered pieces drop into his stomach and sit there like lead weights.  His best friend and the girl of his dreams were making out.  Again.  He narrowed his wide eyes and took a determined step forward.

                He grabbed Scott and pushed him back.  It only worked because Scott wasn’t paying any attention.  His friend took a second to catch himself and fixed his eyes on Stiles for a moment. 

                “Dude.  Snap out of it.  It’s the love spell thing!”

                Scott blinked and then smiled at Stiles.  “Stiles.  Don’t be ridiculous.  Lydia is perfect.”

                Stiles blinked and felt bile churn in his stomach.  “Dude. It’s like Danny and his ex.  It’s this crazy midget guy.  He just did something to make you think that.”

                Scott’s smile dropped and he fixed Stiles with a look.  “Stiles, don’t be like that. I know you think you love Lydia, but it was never going to happen.”

                Stiles blinked and looked from Scott to Lydia.  Lydia was twirling her hair thoughtfully.  Her eyes met Stiles and she looked at him and then back at Scott.  She shrugged. 

                “What?” Stilles asked and instantly regretted it.

                “Well you’re not Jackson.  Or Aiden.  I mean, you’re nice to talk to and all, and fun, but it’s not like you’re a real alpha type of guy.  More like the guy I talk to or go shopping with.  You know, like Danny and me.”

                Stiles sputtered. “What? But I mean—“

                Scott patted him on the shoulder.  “Come on man, I’ve seen the way you look at Derek.”

                “What?  I mean—Derek—I” Stiles face flushed with heat.

                Lydia frowned and took a step back into Scott’s space.  “Seriously Stiles?  You can pretend all you want.  Doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

                Scott smiled at him again.  “Yeah, man.  Be true to you.  We just want you to find your true love like we have.”

                Stiles took a breath as his temperature shot up.  He started to jump forward and then they started making out again.  He bunched his hands into fists and glared at them.  They were blissfully making out, like he wasn’t even there.

                He reached over and knocked over a couple of brooms as he left.  This was ridiculous and Oh My God were Aiden and Allison making out by the lockers?  Yep.  Yep they were.

                Stiles groaned and turned around.  “Nope. Nope. Nope.” He headed for the school doors.  He was not doing this.  Not at all.  He just hit the door as Isaac walked through.  He grabbed Isaac by the arm before he was all the way inside.

                Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. 

                “Come on, we’re going to Derek’s.”

                “We are?”

                “Yep.  We have to save the city again.”

                Isaac frowned.  “Should we tell Scott?”

                “He’s… busy with stuff.”

                Isaac studied Stiles for a second then nodded.  “I’ll get Allison.”

                Stiles tightened his grip. “No!!”  He yelped and Isaac jumped.

                “I really should.”

                Stiles tried to tug on the werewolf.  “You really should not go in there.”

                Isaac locked eyes Stiles.  Concern playing across his face.  “Stiles.  What is going on?”

                Stiles frowned.  He supposed there was no way around it.  He took a breath.  “Okay, sothereisthislittleguywithabowandarrowmakingpeoplegetallromanticandhegotDanny,Ethan,Scott,Lydia,AllisonandAidenandifyoubackinthereitwillgetyoutoo,WegottagettoDerek’sandfigurethisout!”

                Isaac blinked.  He looked at the doors.  “Okay. But I have to get Allison first. I’ll be there right after.”  He pulled free and started through the door.

                “Isaac!”

                He heard a whistling sound and spun around just in time to see an arrow embed itself into Isaac back, and promptly fade from view.  Stiles spun.

                There he was.  It looked like a small child, not a midge in a sash of some sort with a pair of small wings flapping just above his shoulders.  He smiled at Stiles, dimples appearing on his rosy cheeks and he knocked another arrow.

                Stiles yelped and ran for the jeep.  He heard the whistling and zigged to the side as an arrow hit the garbage can by the parking lot. Stiles poured on the speed.  He heard the whistle again and zagged between Allison’s car and a Porsche.  The arrow clanged off one of them.  Stiles didn’t bother to check which one.  He dug for his keys, fumbled them for a second and almost dropped them and grabbed them midair as he hit the side of the jeep, unlocked it and barreled inside. 

                He looked out the window.  The guy was gone.  At least he hoped.  He didn’t have time to wonder where.  He started the engine and threw it into reverse.   He gunned the engine and raced toward the loft.

                He couldn’t help but notice couples kissing on the street as he raced past.  “Crap.”  He said out loud.  He fished his phone out and thumbed Derek’s number.

                It took one ring for him to pick up.  “Stiles?”

                “Oh my god, tell me you’re okay.”

                There was a pause.  “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

                “It got them all.  They’re all in love and kissing and coupling up and it’s just not right. And I saw it Derek, I saw it. It’s Cupid.  Like the Cupid from the Valentine’s Day logo.  He’s real?  Did you know he was real?  Well he is, and he’s gone crazy.  It looks like he got half the town.”

                This was a longer pause.  “You’re serious?”

                “You haven’t been out anywhere?”

                “No, I was looking in the beastiary after I worked out. I can go check—“

                “NO!!  Oh my god, stay inside.  I’m almost there.”

                “Stiles—“

                “No, Derek.  Stay in there. I can’t lose you too, and I don’t think he can shoot through walls or anything.”

                He heard the sigh.  “Fine.  Just be careful.”

                Stiles nodded at the phone, then realized Derek couldn’t see him.  “Yeah I will.”

                He hung up and floored the gas.

 

                The loft parking lot was mostly empty; a couple of cars and Derek’s SUV sat out.  Nothing else. Stiles craned to look around.  The Cupid couldn’t have followed him.  I mean that would be crazy.  Still, didn’t hurt to be cautious.  He clutched his book, bag, feeling the books he borrowed from Deaton still inside and took a breath and popped open the door.

                He slammed the Jeep door, silently apologizing and jogged toward the loft building entrance.  He heard a childish giggle behind him.

                “Shit!”  He yelled and charged forward at full speed.  He heard the whistle again and ducked to the side as an arrow hit the side of the SUV. 

                Stiles growled and darted through the glass doors and raced up the stairs two at a time until he got to Derek’s floor.  His sides were on fire and every breath cut into him.  He took one deep breath and started to yell when he saw the loft door sliding open.  Derek was right there looking at him, then suddenly past him with a clearly surprised expression.  Stiles cursed and dove into the werewolf, tackling them into the loft as another arrow whizzed by.

                Stiles’ breath was gone, knocked out of him by the solid wall he’d just dove into.  He gasped and pointed frantically at the door.

                Derek rolled out from under him, Stiles flopping onto the floor, and was on his feet slamming the door shut in a heartbeat. 

                Stiles rolled over onto his back and gasped a couple more times before his breath came back.

                Derek glared at the door, looking suspiciously like he might be thinking about going out there to confront the thing.

                Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows.  “Jesus Christ that thing is fast.”

                Derek raised an eyebrow and reached out a hand to Stiles, pulling him off the floor.  “So tell me what happened.”

 

                Stiles ended up with his knees drawn into his chest on Derek’s couch as he recounted the events of the morning.  He watched Derek’s eyebrows raise with each detail, or glare depending on the detail.  Ethan kissing him earned a glare.  He left out what Scott and Lydia had said to him.  Derek.  He couldn’t face that right now, if it was even true.

                “There’s something else.”  Derek crouched in front of him.  His eyes locked onto Stiles.

                Stiles blinked.  Derek Hale was beautiful by any standards.  He’d been annoying, an asshole and a jerk when they’d first met.  But he’d changed over that summer before the Alpha pack.  Stiles had tried to help him and Isaac and even Peter.  He’d give opinions, do research and come up search ideas and Derek….  He listened.   The realization hit Stiles; he knew it on some level, that Derek always listened to him, watched out for him, he just hadn’t thought about how much more he did than most of the people in Stiles’ life. Only his dad probably outshined the werewolf.  Even Scott was a half listener. 

                “Stiles?”

                Stiles blinked.  “What?  Oh, uh, sorry.”

                Derek cocked his head to the side.  “So what else?”

                “Uh… nothing?”

                That earned a frown.  Stupid werewolves and their lie detector hearing.  “You can tell me, whatever it is.”

                Stiles took a breath.  “Let’s just say I got some truths from Scott and Lydia they probably wouldn’t have said otherwise.”

                Derek watched him for a second and then nodded, a slight frown crossing his expression.  “Ah. Sorry.”

                Stiles shrugged and put on a smile.  “My life, right?  Anyway we should probably save the town.”

                Derek nodded and opened the laptop, taking a seat on the couch next to him.   Stiles pulled out the books and started thumbing through them. 

                It actually only took Stiles about forty-five minutes, a record bit of reading and knowing what to look for.  “A love spell, of course.”

                Derek’s head shot up and he leaned over Stiles to look at the book.  Stiles was more conscious than normal of the man’s warm presence an inch from him.  He read the passages.  “Summon a cupid to make your true love see you and only you.  What sort of a bozo does this?  Also there are some very specific put the cupid back instructions.”

                Derek nodded.  “Which means they left him free to run amok.  Can we do the ritual to send him back?”

                Stiles frowned and flipped the page, scanning the ritual.  He saw no sign of that being a thing, He shook his head.  “Caster. It has to be the caster.”

                Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Of course it does.  An entire city of suspects and we don’t even know where to begin.”

                Stiles blinked. “Where to begin…” His mind flashed back to the first day.  “Danny and Brad.”

                “What? Who’s Brad?”

                “He’s Danny’s ex.  What if it was him?”

                Derek nodded.  “All right. But what if it isn’t?”

                Stiles shrugged.  “We improvise?” 

                Derek rolled his eyes.  “Right, because that always works out so well.”

 

                Stiles crouched by the door.  He looked up at Derek.  “Is he out there?  Can you tell?”

                Derek shook his head.  “No. I don’t hear anything.”

                Stiles nodded.  “Okay.  Let’s go!”

                Derek threw the door open and the slipped through, closing it behind them.  They moved quickly down the stairs, Derek in the lead stopping and listening every couple of minutes.  They stopped a final time at the building entrance.  Derek clicked the SUV remote.   He nodded toward it and opened the door. 

                Stiles shot out and a moment later Derek was running right next to him, half speed for the werewolf he imagined, but he was glad.  They got to the car when Stiles heard the giggle from the other side of the SUV.

                He grabbed Derek’s arm.  “Passenger side! Go! Go!”

                Derek threw the door open and dived in, Stiles leaped the moment Derek crossed the threshold.  He pulled the door closed just as a tiny form swung into the side of the door.  It growled and flashed row upon row of needlelike teeth.

                “Jesus Christ!”  Stiles yelped and jumped across the console and into Derek’s lap.  He felt a firm hand catch his shoulder and looked up.  Derek’s eyes met his and then locked on the angry cupid that was clawing at the window. 

                Derek was growling softly.  Stiles could hear it.  His eyes locked on the angry little thing.  Its bow flailing in one hand as it clawed at the window.

                “The school.”  Stiles said.

                Derek nodded and popped the car in gear.  Stiles righted himself and buckled into his seat as the SUV shot out of the lot and onto the streets.  As they raced toward the school Stiles could see people on the streets making out, gazing longingly at each other and some naked bodies that he averted his eyes from after a second.  “It’s like the Walking Dead except with love zombies.”

                Derek grunted and floored it.  There were no cars on the road, which was eerie. Beacon Hills was like a ghost town.  Stiles shook his head.  Stupid Valentine’s Day.

                “If it was Brad that did this I’m hitting him with my bat as soon as we get this reversed.”

                Derek snorted next to him and nodded.  Stiles was pretty sure Derek shared his opinion after the whole Darach thing. Nothing was more violating than having your will taken away. 

                Stiles turned and looked behind them.  He could see the tiny dot behind them in the air. It had to be the Cupid.  He was a ways back, but he wouldn’t take long to catch them.  Stiles knew they’d probably have five or ten minutes at best.  “He’s behind us.”

                Derek glanced in the mirror.  “I see him.   When I stop, we run for it and find this guy.”

                Stiles nodded as Derek jerked the wheel and raced into the school parking lot.

               

                The pair leaped out of the SUV and raced to the entrance of the school.  The barreled through the main doors as one and skidded to a stop just inside. 

                The hall was lined with couples making out.  Stiles grimaced from both the excessive making out and the pairings.  There were teachers in some of these pairings.  Some with a student, some with another adult.  Stiles just shuddered and looked at the floor.  “Oh my god, this is a disaster.”

                Derek put a hand on his back and nudged him forward.  “Stiles.  Danny and Brad, where would they be?”

                Stiles blinked and looked up at him.  He had that earnest and focused face of his.  Stiles envied Derek’s ability to focus.  He took a breath and tried to think where Danny would be.  He glanced at his watch.  Maybe lunch?  Maybe.  Nothing seemed to be structured anymore.  “Come on.”  He said and headed for the lunchroom.

                They made it just inside the doors and saw Scott and Lydia on a table, making out, and hands clambering under each other’s shirts and moaning loudly.  Stiles just froze and Derek ran right into him. 

                “Stiles.”  He felt Derek’s hand grip is shoulder.   Seeing this little picture shouldn’t hurt, but it did.  He heard their words echo at him again and made him conscious of the strong warm hand squeezing his shoulder.  He turned and met Derek’s eyes. 

                Derek’s face was full of sympathy; he could see it there in those bright green eyes and softened expression.  Stiles couldn’t imagine the look on his face, pain, betrayal; hurt all felt like they were bubbling to the surface.  Probably with a healthy dose of embarrassment.  Why was he even surprised that once more she was with someone else.  Granted it might not be her fault or choice, but how many times did he have to see this before he got the message. 

                Stiles just gave slight nod and turned to the rest of the lunchroom, conscious that Derek’s hand was still on him like a warm steadying presence in this chaos of lusty romance.  He didn’t see Danny or Brad.  Though one pair of eyes whipped up and locked onto him.  Ethan.

                “Oh crap.”

                “Stiles!”  Ethan yelled and jumped the distance between them. 

                Stiles braced for the werewolf strength kiss, but it didn’t happen.  There was a blur of motion, Derek’s hand released Stiles’ shoulder and shot out to grab Ethan by the throat, sweep his legs out from under him and pin him to the lunch room floor.

                “Hands off.”  Derek growled at him.

                Stiles’ heart picked up.  That was incredibly hot.  “You’re like a knight guarding my virtue. That was awesome.”

                Derek shot him a look, a mixture of annoyance and what looked like embarrassment.

                Ethan squirmed.  “Stiles.  I missed you.”

                Derek glared at Ethan then shot a look at Stiles.

                Stiles shrugged and mimed drawing a bow back.

                Derek frowned and nodded.  He pulled back a fist like he was going to knock Ethan out.

                Stiles blinked.  Ethan knew Danny’s scent. He had to, arrow or no. He jumped forward and put a hand on Derek’s forearm.  “Wait.”

                He looked down at Ethan.  “Hey buddy… can you find Danny for me?”

                Ethan focused on Stiles.  “Why would we want to find him?  I just want to spend time with you.”

                Stiles sighed and then jumped as he felt the tendons in Derek’s forearm tighten. He looked up at the man, but his eyes were on Ethan and he looked like the angry man Stiles met in the forest a couple years ago.

                He watched Derek’s jaw working, tension mounting as his other arm tightened its grip on Ethan.  Stiles squeezed Derek’s arm.  He felt the tension leaved the arm.  Stiles would think about what that and all this meant later.  He looked back at Ethan, trying to think about what to say to get the other werewolf to do what he wanted.

                “Danny has stuff I need.  I can’t hang out with you until I find him.”

                “But—“

                “Nope. Not negotiable.”

                Ethan looked annoyed then glanced at Derek.  “What about him?”

                “He has to find Danny too.  It’s really important.  Can you help?”  He took a hard swallow.  “For me?”  The words tasted like acid.

                Ethan didn’t seem to notice.  He got the dreamy look again and smiled at Stiles.  “Anything for my baby.”

                Derek looked like he wanted to choke Ethan but reluctantly let him up. 

                Ethan bounced to his feet and sniffed the air.  He looked out the doors to the cafeteria.  “This way!”  He smiled brightly and headed through.  Derek and Stiles jogged after him. 

                He ran down the hall and into the band room with Derek and Stiles right behind him.  There were Danny and Brad, kissing on the piano bench.  Stiles’ eyes narrowed.  He stalked over and grabbed Brad, pulling him out of Danny’s arms and pinning him against the piano in a move worthy of Derek.

                “Hey!” Danny protested.

                Derek frowned at Danny.  Picked him up and shoved him into Ethan’s arms. “Hold this.”

                Ethan grabbed onto Danny halfheartedly, which was good enough with werewolf strength. 

                “What did you do?  Where did you get the spell?”  Stiles demanded.

                Brad’s face cracked in surprise.  “What?  How do you know about that?”

                “Oh my god!  Did you not notice the entire school, no; the entire town has gone insane with love.  What the hell did you do?”

                Brad looked longingly over at Danny.  “I just made things like they were supposed to be.”

                “What?”  Stiles pushed harder.  “How it’s supposed to be?  I’ve seen a lot of stuff that’s not supposed to be today and I’ll have to bleach my brain at this rate.  Where is the book?”

                “What book?”

                “The book with the spell?”

                Brad focused on Stiles.  “It wasn’t a book, it was a candle.  I bought it from some woman in New Orleans when I was there a couple weeks ago.  She said if I burned it cupid’s arrow would hit the heart of the one I wanted.”

                Stiles blinked and looked at Derek who was giving Brad the patented wolf glare.  Brad noticed and started to look uncomfortable, fidgeting in Stiles’ grip.  “Nothing else?  No what to do after?”

                Brad shook his head. “No.” 

                Stiles looked at Derek, his head cocked to one side.

                “He’s not lying.”  Derek said.

                Stiles let Brad go.  “Damn it.” He ran a hand over his face.  “What the hell do we do now?”

                Derek looked back toward the doors.  “We improvise. “

                Stiles heard the childlike giggling coming down the hall.  His heart sank.  The cupid was here.  God help them.  

                The doors flew open and the cupid flew through, bow in hand and reaching for an arrow.  They had seconds.  “Ethan! It’s trying to kill me!” 

                Ethan growled and dropped Danny, twisting and leaping on the cupid with a fury of claws and teeth.  Stiles heard it shriek and then start growling.

                It dropped the arrow and clawed at Ethan with its hand.  The other one kept the bow firmly gripped.  Stiles focused in on it.  “Of course.  Derek, the bow, get the bow!”

                Derek looked at him for a second then nodded and vaulted into the werewolf cupid pile.  There were more growls as Derek slashed into the cupid’s arm.  Ethan went for the cupid’s throat and it shrieked, sounding like a baby in distress.  Stiles tried not to think about that part.

                He heard it shriek and the bow flew through the air and slid across the tile floor to Stiles’ feet.  Stiles reached down and picked it up.  He realized he had no idea what to do with it.  Maybe he could reverse stuff if he shot everyone with arrows.  No that was stupid.  Maybe he needed to shoot the cupid with his own bow and arrow.  No, also he wasn’t Allison.  So that would take a while.  The bow was important, he could feel it.  The cupid guarded it so well.  He didn’t let it go.  Like… “it’s the source of his power.”

                “Stiles hurry!”  Derek yelled.

                Stiles looked at the bow, back at the fight where Ethan was bleeding profusely and Derek’s shirt was shredded, and then back at the bow.   He put an end on the ground, stood on the curve with both feet, wrapped his hands around other end and pulled with all his might.

                The wood shifted underneath him but didn’t break. He heard it crack. He glowered at it.

                Ethan slammed into the wall a few feet to the left, slid down and collapsed in a bloody pile.

                “Stiles!”   Derek yelled again.  “Anytime!”

                “I’m working on it!”  He yelled back.  Stiles shifted, he put his left foot on one end, his right in the center of the bow and grabbed the other end.  He pulled with everything he had.

                He heard Derek grunt behind him and a shriek from the cupid.  His muscles were straining, arms starting to burn.

                Derek slammed into the wall an inch from him. Blood trailed down the wall where he slid to his feet.  His blue eyes darted to Stiles and then back to the cupid. He growled and he leaped forward.

                Stiles took a deep breath and jerked back with everything he had.  The bow crack and broke under him.

                A white light flashed in Stiles’ eyes and everything went black.

               

                “Stiles!”  He heard the voice calling in the darkness.  “Stiles!”

                Stiles moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  Derek’s worried expression filled his vision.  Stiles smiled and pain shot through the back of his head, turning the smile to a grimace.  “Ow.”

                Derek frowned and helped him sit up.  Stiles’ head throbbed where he’d probably cracked it against the floor.  He ran his hands over the bump forming, no blood, so that was something.

                “Did it work?”  He looked over at Danny and Brad; they were unconscious in each other’s arms.   Ethan was still slumped behind him.  He looked over at the door, a pile of pink dust littering the floor.

                Derek shrugged.  “I don’t know.  The cupid turned to dust when you broke the bow.  Danny and Brad passed out.  The rest of the school sounds quiet.”

                Stiles nodded and pushed himself up.  Derek held his bicep to steady him then released him to watch Danny and Brad.  Brad stirred.  Danny let out a soft moan.  Almost as one their eyes fluttered.  Danny blinked and his eyes focused on Brad.  Brad looked at Danny.

                Danny’s expression went from calm to horrified.  “What the hell just happened?  What did we do?

                Brad sputtered.

                Danny’s gaze fell on Ethan.  “Ethan!”  He pushed himself up and darted past Stiles and Derek and to Ethan’s side.  “Are you okay?”

                Ethan’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Danny.  His eyes darting around the room and then stopping on Stiles.  His eyes went wide. 

                Stiles gave a soft shake of his head and then turned to Derek with a big grin.  “We did it!”

                Derek chuckled and gave Stiles a nod.  “We did.”

                “Great.  Let’s get out of here.  I should find my dad and tell him what happened so they can cover it up with swamp gas or something.”

                “Swamp gas?”

                “Used to use it for UFO’s figure it’s a good catch all if the government likes it.”

                Derek shrugged and they headed out the door and down the hall.

 

                The evening news blamed the whole thing on swamp gas.  Stiles tried not to beam as he watched from the couch.  His dad had been mortified and embarrassed and Stiles had shut him up with a quick “whatever I saw must never be spoken of again.  Also you owe me something huge for forgetting the therapy inducing trauma.”

                The sheriff had sputtered, nodded and left to try and take care of the mess.   Stiles had been content to stay home for a while.  Tomorrow was the real Valentine’s Day and was probably going to be super awkward for a lot of people.  Since his dad apparently remembered everything. 

                The doorbell rang and he popped up off the couch, down the hall and opened the door.  Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan and Allison.  Aiden hovered by the street.  Stiles raised his eyebrows.

                “Uh, hi.”  Scott started.

                “Hey buddy.”

                “Stiles.” Lydia nodded.

                “We came by to say thanks.”  Allison put in quickly.  She tugged on Isaac whose eyes widened.

                “Yeah, thanks.  I should have listened to you.”

                Stiles smirked.  “If I had a nickel for every time I heard that…”

                “You’d be poor.”  Lydia snarked, but there was a playful smirk on her lips.

                He shot her a look and then went back to Isaac and Allison.  “You’re welcome.”

                Ethan leaned in.  “And uh thanks for stopping—I mean not letting me—“

                Stiles blinked.  “Not like we’re each other’s thing.  I mean, you don’t find me attractive anyway, it was all magic hoodoo thanks to the cupid.”

                Ethan looked like he was going to say something, expression puzzled, when Scott stepped in.

                “Uh, Lydia and I kind of wanted to talk to you.”

                That sent the wind right out of his sails.  Scott had the best friend puppy dog eyes going and Lydia was studiously looking at the porch floor.  He sighed.  “Okay. Come in.”

                “Thanks again.” Allison said, tugging Isaac down the walk.   Ethan moved to join his brother by the street.

                Stiles opened the door wider and the pair of them walked in. He shut the door behind them.

                “Stiles,” Scott started, “we wanted to say we were sorry.”

                Stiles looked from one to the other.  Lydia’s head still down.  “About what?”

                She looked up.  “Don’t be difficult.  You know we would have never said that to you.”

                “Even though it’s true?”

                Lydia blinked and looked down again.  He looked at Scott who looked sheepish.

                “That’s what I thought.”

                “We’re still sorry.”  Scott said.

                “Yeah, okay.  I’m sure I’ll get over it after I post the video of you two making out on YouTube.”

                Lydia’s head shot up, glaring daggers.  “You wouldn’t”

                Scott blinked and looked horrified.

                Stiles laughed.  “Wow, I didn’t video you guys.  But I do think you both owe me a favor, you and Ethan who I know is listening in.”

                Lydia frowned at him.  “What?”

 

                The door to the loft slid open.  Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles and then at the roses in Stiles’ hand.  Stiles’ heart was jack hammering in his chest.  He pushed the roses forward slightly. 

                Derek cocked his head slightly and took them. “Thanks?”

                “So do you want to go out with me tonight?”

                Derek blinked at him. Eyes locking with his and then tracing down the red v neck shirt and black jeans Ethan had helped Stiles pick out.   “Stiles…”

                Stiles took a breath.  “Look I know you like me, I like you.  It’s pretty simple.  We should go out on a date.”

                Derek opened the loft door to let him in with a resigned sigh. “Your dad—“

                “Owes me big and I’m calling the marker in when you say ‘yes.”

                Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m not really someone you bring home to dad.  I’m not—“

                Stiles took two steps forward and right into Derek’s space.  “Oh please you’re like some superhero in real life.  You save people, watch out for the people you care about and protect the city.  You’re the perfect guy to bring home. You try to do the right thing, even when you mess up.”

                Derek blinked his eyes widening. “That’s how you see me?”

                Stiles swallowed and nodded.  “Yeah.  You’re all that.  And you’re the guy that listens to me.  Probably makes you a superhero by itself.”

                Derek chuckled. 

                “So, what do you say Derek?  Be my Valentine?” 

                Derek looked in Stiles eyes and was quiet for a moment.

                Stiles heart started to beat in panic. Maybe he was wrong about this. “Unless you don’t like—“

                Derek’s lips cut Stiles off, sending a waved of heat through his mouth and down his spine.  The air in his lungs went away for a good minute as he kissed back.   Derek pulled back for a moment.  Eyes twinkling at Stiles.  “Yes.”

                Stiles blinked then grinned stupidly. “Yes?”

                “Yes.” Derek stepped back.  “Are we going out?”

                Stiles nodded.  “I have reservations at Mantle’s Steakhouse.”

                Derek’s eyebrows shot up.  “Those are hard to come by on regular nights, Valentine’s?”

                Stiles smirked.  “Hey, I’m amazing and just saved the city with you.  Don’t doubt my abilities.  Maybe I’ll let you be Robin.” He supposed he should feel bad about taking Lydia and Aiden’s reservations, but he didn’t.

                Derek shrugged and then headed toward the bedroom.  “If I’m Robin, we can’t sleep together.”  He called over his shoulder.

                Stiles sputtered, his face went to white hot all the way to the tips of his ears and he had to take a deep breath to regain composure.  “Uh, right, uh never mind I’ll just be Stiles and you be Derek.”

                Derek emerged from the bedroom wearing a black form fitting Henley, grey pants and black leather jacket.  Stiles just stared at him.  “Good plan; we’re probably a better team anyway.”

                Stiles blinked.  “Yeah, we probably are. Come on Derek, to the wolfmobile.”

                Derek sighed as they headed toward the door.

                “That would be cooler if you didn’t have the mom car now.”

                Stiles ducked through the loft door as Derek shot him a glare. 

                “It’s not a mom car.”  He grumbled and slid the loft door shut.

               

 

 

               

               

 

               

               

                


End file.
